France (Charles de Gaulle)
France led by Charles de Gaulle is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel and Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Napoleon's France. Overview France In 1870, the Franco-Prussian War was coming to a close, a decisive defeat for the Second French Empire on the horizon. Humiliated, France threw out Napoleon III’s imperial regime and installed a new order, which fought the war to its bitter end in 1871. With the loss to the upstart German Empire, France was no longer in a position to retain dominance in Europe, instead turning its eye to the rest of the world that it had begun the colonization of. In the National Assembly, debate raged as to what this new republic should be like, with a mix of republicans, constitutional monarchists and absolutionalists. In the end, the republicans won out after winning control of the senate in 1879, bringing all debate about France’s system of government to a close. Slowly, France rebuilt, and managed to retain its empire well, not willing to back down to Germany again. In 1910, France joined the Triple Entente, an alliance of the United Kingdom, France and Russia, in opposition to the Central Powers’ Triple Alliance. French nationalism had been on the rise since the loss of the Alsace-Lorraine province to Germany, and they were desperate to get it back, so much so that schools taught that the region rightfully belonged to France, so any thought of getting an advantage over Germany seemed reasonable. Charles de Gaulle Charles de Gaulle was President of the French Fifth Republic, Prime Minister of France and leader of the French resistance during World War II. Born in Lille, France, de Gaulle would fight in both World Wars and guide his country through reconstruction before his death in 1970. As a young man, Charles de Gaulle was drawn to the life of a soldier. In 1912, de Gaulle graduated from Saint-Cyr, the premier military academy in France. Two years later the precocious, young soldier found himself in the midst of the carnage of World War I. Captured by the Germans after the Battle of Verdun in 1916, de Gaulle was held for nearly two years before being released when the War to End All Wars finally came to a close. After a brief stint fighting with the Polish during the Polish-Soviet War, de Gaulle returned to France and began publishing numerous papers on the state of modern warfare. His most prophetic, "The Army of the Future," published in 1934, argued that the static defenses of the Maginot Line, France's key protection against another German invasion, would not last in the face of a modern mobile assault. His words would go unheeded. With the German invasion of France and the capitulation of French leadership, de Gaulle escaped to Great Britain, firm in his belief that while the government had folded, France was not defeated. From England, de Gaulle broadcast a message of resistance back to his homeland, stating "France has lost a battle, but France has not lost the war." Leaving Great Britain, de Gaulle traveled towards the French colonies in Africa, now under the control of the Nazi-sympathizing Vichy government. Creating the new base for his "Free French" movement in the Congo, de Gaulle won a series of key victories against the Vichy and German forces, steadily increasing his strength and renown. When France was finally liberated by the Allies, the Free French forces were there to take control of the country. De Gaulle became the interim Prime Minister as the Fourth Republic was created, but disagreements with the nascent government ended in de Gaulle's resignation. In 1958, economic struggles and political infighting in the Fourth Republic drew de Gaulle back into power and would mark the beginning of the French Fifth Republic. With a strong hand, de Gaulle began a period of driven, some would say bullheaded, modernization and redirection of the French state. Ushering in France's nuclear age and breaking ties with the problematic French colony of Algeria, de Gaulle ensured that France would remain among the premier nations of the world. Dawn of Man Bienvenue, Charles de Gaulle, President of France and leader of the free French peoples. A veteran of the Great War, you were the leader of the French resistence during the German occupation of France in the second World War. From your base in the French Congo, you embarked upon a series of battles which would win back control of the French colonies from the occupation. Following France's liberation at the end of the war, you would use your sturdy military career to carve out a political legacy from which would be created the state of the modern French Fifth Republic. Stern general, France yearns for a leader with the strength and stamina to uphold her cultural and military legacy once more. Can you be champion of her armies and liberator of her people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Bienvenue, sir leader. I am Charles de Gaulle, leader of the free and sovereign French people. I pray that we can live in peace and wealth, and that you do not think to tell me how to run my country like so many others that I have met. Introduction: Salutations to you. I am Charles de Gaulle, leader of France and her free and autonomous people. I'll leave you to your business then. Defeat: I shall rendezvous the allies of the French and undo this humiliating defeat. France is not spent yet! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold *1 Magistrates. |rewards = Recieve a free Foreign Legion unit. * May train Foreign Legion units. Foreign Legions will gain additional Combat Strength after researching Plastics}} Gold |rewards = Recieve three Citadel-building Workers}} Influence with City-State *Gain 65 Culture |option2name=It was a private conversation. |option2details=Gain 40 Influence with City-State |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital will go into 1 turn of Resistance *Gain 50 Golden Age Points |option2name=We must re-open this case and uncover the truth. |option2details=50% chance that the Capital will go into 1 turn of Resistance *Gain 30 Culture |option3name= |option3details=}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your wine and eating your cheeses. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork (Leader Icon, Char B1, Cafe) * Leugi: Artwork (Leaderscene) * Viregel: Artwork (Map, DoM, Cafe), Research (City/Spy-List, France/Cafe Pedias) * danrell: Graphics * Andreas Waldeloft: Peace Theme * Rise of Nations OST: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:France